


Winter Warmth

by AcornScorn



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed, somewhat at least? i feel like it's close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornScorn/pseuds/AcornScorn
Summary: "You're fine," he said. Although he still felt a little dejected, he didn't want to look desperate or weird asking to share the bed. He shivered as he stepped out. "Hey, isn't it still really cold here?""Is it? Lewis is super warm, I didn't realize."Vivi headed towards the heater, then groaned as she pressed her hand against it. "It's been running this entire time, right? I don't think it's working like, at all.""Awesome," Arthur mumbled, glaring at the couch.
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Winter Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmassss Bee ! I feel like 'sharing the bed' fics are like a weak point for me since I like writing them so much ahaha. Since it's winter enjoy some cuddles for warmth!

"Vivi," Arthur hisses, as soon as she answers her phone. He was the first one to their hotel room, his arm irritating him too much to warrant staying outside in the cold anymore. "This room only has one bed."

"Okay?" She doesn't sound disturbed in the slightest, voice muffled. She probably has the phone tucked in her scarf, judging by how far away she sounds, in fact. 

"Wh-Vivi! Why are we in a room that only has one bed?"

As much as Arthur doesn't mind sleeping on the couch, he's tired of sleeping on uncomfortable surfaces (such as the back of his truck), and he'd really been hoping that Vivi had gotten a place with two beds so that he could actually get some decent sleep for once.  
"It was way cheaper, Arthur. Like, 'we'd be stupid to pay for more' cheap. It's fine! Here, Lewis is bringing up our bags. We'll be up in a second."

"But-"

"No buts!"

She hangs up before Arthur can protest any further, and he sighs, frowning at the couch. He knew even after everything that Lewis was capable of sleeping, and even needed it sometimes (though not in the same way Arthur and Vivi did, unsurprisingly).   
Considering he'd spent the last few nights they spent sleeping on the road staying up to keep the van safe, Arthur knew he needed the sleep just as much as he and Vivi did.   
Still.

Even now, Arthur was sometimes sad to feel left out.

Even though Lewis and Vivi were dating again, there was still that sting of jealousy Arthur felt sometimes. He couldn't deny that he still liked Vivi- _really_ liked her, and the same could be said of Lewis, even more so now that Arthur was more open about his own sexuality and was working on forgiving himself for the cave incident. Although Mystery, Vivi, and Lewis had all done their best to convince Arthur it wasn't his fault, he still felt partially to blame. If he hadn't been so jealous, so desperate to hold onto a piece of Vivi and Lewis that it made him bitter, perhaps the spirit wouldn't have used him to escape from the cave.

Arthur was jerked out of his thoughts by a quick knocking at the door and hurried over to open it. Vivi rushed in, holding Mystery by his leash as well as her own bag and Galahad's cage. 

With a winter storm in the area, they had no choice but to rent out a hotel room for two nights while they prepared their research and waited out the weather. 

"Whew!" Vivi exclaimed, looking up to Arthur with her cheeks and nose tinged a bright pink. "It's cold as hell out there. Is the heat on?"

"Yeah, I just turned it on," Arthur said, pointing towards the rattling heater in the corner of the room. Lewis swept in right after Vivi, holding their bags. At least Lewis didn't feel the cold and didn't have to bulk up nearly as much as either of his human companions. He looked surprisingly collected despite the bulk in his arms. 

"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly, surprising Arthur. 

"Huh? Fine. Sorry, it's just been a long day."

Lewis was in his human form, casting Arthur a gentle smile as he closed the door and let the disguise burn away in a second. It used to take him longer, but now Arthur could blink and miss the transformation entirely. As he was passing by Arthur, he ruffled his hair, and Arthur ducked his head to try and hide his blush.

"As long as you're okay. Oh, there's only one bed?"

"It's fine," Arthur said, glancing uneasily towards the couch. There was a mysterious stain on the couch cushions, and he grimaced at the idea of sleeping on it. 

"Yeah," Vivi said from somewhere behind him, most likely already laying down on the bed. "We can all fit, it's no problem."

He whipped his head around so fast he could've sworn he heard his neck pop. "What?"

She was laying in the center of it, arms crossed behind her head. She raised her eyebrow at him. "What 'what'? I said we can all fit here."

"No, I thought I was-I was okay just sleeping on the couch."

"Do you want to?" Lewis asked. "I mean, I don't even know what that stain is made of. Ectoplasm makes me less nervous to touch."

"You can say that now because you're a ghost!" Vivi crowed from the bed, but as soon as she sat up she let out a small noise of disgust. "Ew, nevermind. I'd rather touch ectoplasm than that, too."

"I can just lay my vest over it. It's fine," Arthur said quickly. He hated how hot his face felt at just the idea of sleeping in a bed with his crushes. Although he'd slept in the back of the van with Vivi and now Lewis countless times, Lewis and Mystery were always awake and in between the two humans, and Arthur more often than not fell asleep only when his anxiety finally wore him down. 

"No, we-this is why I got the single bed!" Vivi exclaimed, kicking her legs against the bed in mild frustration. 

"Vivi," Lewis said, frowning at her. "Something like this is better discussed first. You know that."

"I'm gonna go shower," Arthur said quickly, sensing the beginnings of one of the couple's quiet arguments coming up. They did it sometimes, but whatever was the cause for the argument seemingly never went away because Arthur was always witness to at least part of it. 

Arthur stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later. The television was running, and Lewis was laying on one side of the bed. His flame had dimmed, a sign that he was close to falling asleep. Still, Arthur could see him open one eye to glance at him. 

"Hey," Vivi said, stifling a yawn with her hand. She stood up. "Sorry, Arthur. I didn't wanna make it weird."

"You're fine," he said. Although he still felt a little dejected, he didn't want to look desperate or weird asking to share the bed. He shivered as he stepped out. "Hey, isn't it still really cold here?"

"Is it? Lewis is super warm, I didn't realize."

Vivi headed towards the heater, then groaned as she pressed her hand against it. "It's been running this entire time, right? I don't think it's working like, at all."

"Awesome," Arthur mumbled, glaring at the couch. 

A few minutes later, his teeth were definitely chattering as he lay on the couch, vest covering the mystery stain. Even with a blanket, there was no denying that the outside chill was working its way into the room. 

"Arthur?"

He lifted his head. "What's up, Vivi?"

"You can say no like, if you really don't want to. But I want you to, and Lewis wants you to even if he won't say it because he's worried he's gonna pressure you, and I'm really sorry that I screwed up the bed situation today, but it would make me feel a lot better knowing you're sleeping in this warm bed with us."

He hesitated. Then he froze at hearing Vivi's words. 

"You WANT me to sleep in the bed, or are you just going to feel bad if I don't?" he asked, half-joking. He didn't want to make the situation worse, but he didn't want Vivi to pity him.

He saw the room walls shift into a muted pink as Lewis sat up as well. "We genuinely want you here with us. See?" Lewis said. "I told you I can say it."

"Now's not the time," Vivi admonished. "But good job. He's right though, Artie. If you want to spend the night up here, then... please do? We both really want you to?"

Arthur had known Vivi for a long time. He could count the times he'd ever seen or heard her sound nervous on one hand. Part of the reason he liked her so much was how confident she was in everything. He couldn't even bring himself to be jealous of her for it. Mostly, it just kept him in awe. 

But Arthur couldn't deny it. She definitely sounded hesitant now, and that made his heart rate pick up. Unlike her, Arthur was nervous about everything. This was up at the top of his list.

"Yeah," he said, sounding almost breathless, embarrassing himself. "Okay."

He got up, abandoning his vest and his ratty blanket on the couch as he made his way across the purple and the shadows to reach the edge of the bed where Vivi and Lewis were waiting for him. She was holding her hand out, and he reached for it with his own, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You want me here," he repeats, waiting for her familiar grin and quick nod before he turns around so his legs are under the sheets. The immediate warmth he feels when his foot bumps against Vivi makes him jump, and she snickers at him. "Get down here, silly," she mumbles. Her hands catch against his shirt, tugging him close.

"Wow. You _are_ cold," she says, wrapping her legs around his until they're tangled up and he can feel how warm she is compared to himself. "We're never letting you sleep on a couch again, got it?" Vivi says, rubbing her face against his shoulder where he can feel her grin.

"Got it," he says.

He felt Vivi's hand wrap around his midsection and tug him up against her side (she's surprisingly small, for someone even smaller than him), and then a few seconds later, Lewis' even larger arm wrap around them both, as if he can shield them from the cold. In a way, he does, his body temperature already much warmer than even a regular human's.

"Lewis?" he whispers. "I thought you went back to sleep."

"I'm a vigilante of the night," he said.

"And by that," Vivi explains, "he means he won't sleep until we are." With her warmth, and Lewis' arm protecting him, Arthur found that he liked the idea of never sleeping on a couch again if this was the way he could spend his night instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for everything bee. the MSA server you've created has become a really nice bubble for me to float around in when times is rough ! msa is such a good comfort fandom and i enjoy falling into it every 2 years, but at least with your server i'm able to find other people who enjoy it as much or even more ?!?! than i do. Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
